The Lost One
by Panda Playground
Summary: After finding a way to kill the Originals without getting killed themselves, Stefan and Damon believe they are the only vampires left in town. Untill they receive a message from Frederik. Who is he ? What does he want ? How is he related to the Originals? How many people will have to die ?
1. Chapter 1

"Another body has been found in the woods of Mystic Falls. As the body was drained of blood, it appears to be another animal attack. Searches-"

Elena turned off the TV.

"Is there really nothing we can do? This is the 4th attack this week, and it's only Tuesday. Where did we go wrong?" Elena looked at Damon , frightened.

Last week, they found a way of killing the Originals without every vampire ever created ending up dead. They thought that, since the Originals were all gone, Stefan and Damon were the only vampires left in town. But after just one day, the murdering started again, and Elena found a note, saying : "___So you think all the Originals are dead? Think again ! – Frederik" _

Damon turned to face Elena, and smiled gently. Elena's heart instantly started to beat faster.

"We didn't do anything wrong, we had no idea this Frederik-guy existed. If there is something we can do, then I'm sure we will figure it out. And by we, I mean Stefan and I. I don't want you to get hurt again."

It was true. Every time Elena tried to help, she always got hurt. Her clumsiness always got in their way.

Just when she was about to ask Damon something she wanted to have asked him for a long time, Stefan entered the room.

"Well hello there, little brother. How did you research trip go? Find anything interesting ?" Damon asked, with slight arrogance in his tone.

Stefan left almost a week ago, after Elena found that note, to find out who Frederik is.

"Well, Damon, I did find out a thing or two about this guy, but it seems to me as if you're not really as interested in hearing this as you are in Elena. So why exactly should I say what I know?" Stefan answered, with the same arrogance in his voice, accompanied by a lot of hatred.

Elena hated these situations, in which they looked like they were going the kill each other.

"Because he threatened to kill Jeremy!" She called out loud, to break the tension.

It startled Stefan for a moment, and Elena could see the old him again, from before Elena met Damon.

She handed him the note she found in her locker at school that morning.

"_I know you, Elena, and how precious your loved ones are to you. Make a mistake, and I will kill them, starting with that little brother of yours! –Frederik"_

After reading the note, Stefan calmed down, and gave in.

"Fine," he said, "But only for you ! Frederik was the oldest sibling of the Originals. He has been killing people from before he was a vampire. These people were supposedly werewolves, and he wanted to protect his siblings from them. He didn't get along with his parents, though. So when his mother turned all of them into vampires, he left home. He couldn't forgive his mother for what she had done. They never saw each other again. Finally, he accepted what he had become and slowly started feeding off people."

"Boooooring!" Damon said, followed by a theatrical yawn.

"How can we make him stop? Did she tell you that?" Elena asked.

'She' was Luna, a vampire turned by Frederik when she was only 18 years old.

"There is no way to stop him. You have to do what he says or someone will get hurt. But, I guess, we can always try to track him down." Stefan answered.

They were all quiet for a while, not knowing what to do or say, until Elena's phone rang.

"I've got to go," Elena explained, "I'm meeting Bonnie at the Grill, maybe she can help."


	2. Chapter 2

"He threatened Jeremy? Oh hell no! Count – me – in !" Bonnie was furious . The spark between Jeremy and her had lit up again after Frederik started slaughtering people.

"Are you sure? Because last time you wanted to help, you ended up in a hospital. We don't want you to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing, okay?"

"I'll be fine, Elena," Bonnie said a little annoyed, "but I will not help Stefan or Damon, until you figure out your feelings for them. Because if you don't, they will do stupid things and get themselves in trouble."

Elena knew Bonnie was right. It was not fair to Damon or Stefan not to express her feelings. There was just only one problem : she didn't know what her feelings were. Stefan was her friend. A really good friend. He could make her laugh, even when she didn't want to. But Damon was… Well, Damon was Damon. The day she met him was the day that changed her life. For the first time ever, she felt in love. It was the best feeling in she had ever had, and she never wanted to lose that feeling. He only had to look at her and she's forget everything , even her name. She was happy, extremely happy, and everyone noticed. Even Stefan. He hoped he was the one that made her this happy. So he had invited her to his house one day. Just 5 seconds after she arrived there, Damon walked in. She was shocked to find out they were brothers.

"Elena?... Elena?! ELENA !"

Elena looked up from her daydream. She hadn't noticed Bonnie was still talking to her.

"Elena, are you okay?" Elena knew that look on Bonnie's face. She was worried, and whenever Bonnie was worried, she would not let you leave until she knows what was wrong. So Elena knew it was for the best to just tell her. After all, Bonnie has been her best friend for years now.

"I don't know what to do. Do I choose my friend, breaking my own heart, and probably Damon's? Or do I choose to follow my heart, but break Stefan's and risk losing a really good friend?"


	3. Chapter 3

The choice was made. Elena left the grill, and was on her way to go tell the Salvatore brothers , but she never made it to their house.

In the middle of the road lay a body. By now, she knew better than to stop and get out of the car. She knew she had to keep driving. Yet she didn't. She couldn't. That body, laying there as though he just decided to take a nap, looked exactly like Jeremy. Thus , ignorant as she was, she got out of her car.

With every step she took, the fear of the body actually being Jeremy grew bigger and bigger, until she felt she was going to lose her mind. Kneeling next to the body, Elena looked around to make sure nobody was there. Recognizing the hoodie this person was wearing as one of Jeremy's, she started to cry. But she had to be sure this was Jeremy, and not just someone who has the same hoodie. Gathering all her strength, and with a deep sigh, she pulled back the hoodie, to see the face.

Screams burst out, as her biggest fear came true. Right next to her, on the road, lay the cold body of her little brother.

She didn't know what to do. Call someone? Take him to the Stefan and Damon? Take him home?

Elena decided she was going to call Stefan to come and get both of them, when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her up. She felt relieved and did not fight, for she thought it was Bonnie, who followed her to support her when she'd tell Stefan and Damon about her decision.

But as the grip grew firmer, Elena realized that this was not Bonnie, and she was trapped.

"Come on now, Jeremy, dinner's ready!" a girly voice, coming from behind her , said in a bubbly tone.

"What ?!" Elena cried, in panic. "What have you done to him?"

"Me ?" the girl said, "Nothing? Frederik on the other hand… He had a feeling you weren't going to stop trying to kill him, even if he killed everyone you love. So, instead of killing everyone you love, he wants you dead. And what better way to do so, than turning your brother into a vampire and have him kill you?"

"You can't do this" Elena cried,

"Yeah, I can. Watch me!" The girl said as she made a cut in Elena's neck with one hand, never losing her grip on Elena with the other.

Drawn by the blood, Jeremy got up and moved faster than Elena had ever seen him move.

His fangs bore into her skin, and ripped her arteries. All Elena could do was scream and cry as her chest was ripped open and as every drop of blood was sucked out of her.


End file.
